


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Vernon, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Boom Boom Era Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Long-Haired Jeonghan, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mansae Era Jeonghan, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Thief Vernon, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:35 PM**

There is legend of a baby boy with long silver hair born to the King and Queen of the kingdom of Pledis.

It all started over a hundred years ago,when they say a star fell from the sky and land on a cliff near the ocean off the outskirts of the Kingdom.


End file.
